


Wayne's Boys

by Wandering_Dreamer



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Chastity Device, Genital Piercing, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape/Non-con Elements, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2020-08-19 10:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandering_Dreamer/pseuds/Wandering_Dreamer
Summary: Jason and his life as one of Wayne's Boys.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Co-author by @ride-the-bifrost, my muse who encourage my darker side with their crazy imagination!
> 
> It's in Jason's pov, so there's a sarcastic sense of humor and swearing 'sometimes', but that shit is dark. Please read the warnings
> 
> Enjoy ;)
> 
> Edit: If you are reading this on another site or app that isn't AO3, this work has been stolen and posted without permission. If the site or app has ads, is monetized, or required a fee, you have been scammed. If a site or app claims to provide offline reading, AO3 already allows fics to be downloaded for offline viewing.

#

Jason is a young man and he has needs. Ones that Bruce, the overcontrolling ass that he is, make frustratingly hard to satisfy. 

Wearing a chastity cage that attaches to his Prince Albert piercing just after months of waiting on it to heal up, is overdoing it in Jason's opinion. Not being able to satisfy himself for so long is pure torture. 

Especially when Jason is living with the pretty ass aerialist and exhibitionist Dick Grayson, who has a lot of hot friends coming over when Bruce is too busy. Probably watching with his surveillance cameras planted in every rooms of the manor from the cave, his personal sex dungeon and monitoring center.

Then there's the massages. Another way of Bruce to control his boys bodies, checking for bad marks and god knows what else.

And when he complained about needing to come, the bastard handed him a wand vibrator, a bottle of lube and tips on how to use them. Jay marched right out of that conversation. When he went back to his bedroom later that day, the offending objects were there, placed in evidence in an open drawer of one his nightstand.

Just for the sake of being stubborn, Jason doesn't use them for months. He resist, meanwhile, the others keep teasing him about it. 

Dick with his wandering hands, his 'advices' and horrible puns, and his ass and luscious lips.

Damian and his comments and criticisms about Jason's attitude and the benefits of sex, at least to stop from being so aggravating at galas, Todd. 

And then, there's Tim, being the newest arrival at the Manor, he is still a little shy face to face, but Jason has to sweep for hidden cameras more often and he had catched the twerp in a closet-turned-dark room, developing some not so innocent pictures from impossible angles. The kid's a freaking shadow when he wants to. And talented to boot, enough that Bruce made him a proper dark room for his hobby. 

Yes sure, Bruce made each a special place for their passions

Dick has a high ceiling ballroom converted for his gymnastic needs, high ropes and all.

Tim and his photography. 

Even the Demon Brat and his drawing room with equipments to care for his pets. 

However, the benefits of being a Wayne Boy can become a tad irritating when you are used to bringing the others to completion while being denied it yourself. Even Alfred's cuisine is just- no. Alfred's food is worth the sexual hell Jason is enduring and more. But it's still. So. Exasperating! 

Particarticulary with Bruce and Dick doing their best to make him cave and use the damn thing, maybe with one of them present? Fucking no shame pricks. 

As the weeks pass, the building frustration makes Jason quicker to snap at anyone (except Alfy) and is more often found in his library, where no one is allowed without permission, exception of the butler who has a manor to tend to.

…

So, it is understandable that after a good meal and a few hours in his safe space, that Jason's guard wasn't really up, just looking forward to his bed. Big mistake, fully taken advantage of. As Jason made his way towards his bedroom, he bumped into the demon brat, who sneered at him for being in the way or some shit and disappeared in his own bedroom, loudly slamming the door for good measure. Resuming his walk, Jay noticed Tim's door was ajar, lights on. It's late, the kid should already be counting zees. Grumbling about what the hell Damian's done to Timmy this time, he peeked inside the room and seemingly coming out of nowhere, an arm and its twin wounded themselves around his neck, cutting off the blood flow to his brains. The arms were swiftly followed by a large body colliding with Jason's back and legs winding around him for a more secure grip as they tumbled in the room, octopus mode activated.

They landed at Tim's feets, startling the kid , who squeaked, a precious little sound that distracted Jason just long enough that he missed his window of opportunity to respond from the attack and passed out, Dick's chuckling in his ear.

"You're gonna enjoy this, Little Wing"

Before passing the fuck out.

...

Jason slowly wakes up to movements and a mass over him. His first reaction to throw whoever it is off of him is halted by the fact that his arms and legs are tied to the bed. His bed. in his room. In Wayne Manor. The mass is his blankets. Fucktastic.

Wait. His ass is sore. Fuck. No. Fuck. Yes. Fuck. He remembers. Dick using him like a fuck doll with his own vibrator. But Gods that mouth wasn't just good at kissing- doesn't excuse drugging him, tying him down in one of the studies and going all midnight special on him in front of- oh God Timmy! The little stalker was there and… Vagues memories of shy caresses… little fingers on his ass. In his ass. Clumsy and unsure prodding… Larger fingers. So full. Guiding the little ones. Massaging. Finding the spot that made Jay see stars. Voices. Dick encouraging and soothing. What kind of drugs did the big jerk got his hands on this time? Wasn't the regular shit folks found on the streets, no that had been quality stuff. He had felt paralysed and numb yet acutely aware of the sensations his body was subjected to. Damn rich people. 

Alfred's food alone is worth the troubles of staying in this creepy joint. That and his library. But still-

His nose itches and of course he can't get up. Arms and legs tied with smooth cords, starfish style, with a gag in his mouth to boot. Fucking great.

The light creak of the door closing is Jason's only warning of somebody is in his room. Abandoning his efforts to get out of the restraints, he glares towards the source of the noise. 

Bruce Wayne. Creeper extraordinaire! Of fucking course.

"Good morning Jaylad" Oh the rumble in that honey voice. No, bad Jay. Focus! Offended.

"Mmmfgrr!" That'll show him. If only he wasn't gagged… That's probably why he is then. 

Bruce glides across the room to the end of the bed, idly takes a corner of the blankets covering the young man's form and pulls, making the more than soft fabric slide over his body and caged cock, and pools on the floor.

"Fhhdgubb!"

"Dick couldn't restrained himself any longer, then?"

Jason rolls his eyes. Like the big boob hadn't spied on them. That room has the most cameras and bugs to catch every angles and sounds in it. Assuredly encouraged the horny idiots too.

Bruce's mouth twitch at the corner, he's amused. And what is that look? …

Goddammit. 

Bruce is looking at him like he's a fine dish. He won't be a big help then. Not in the getting out of bed way.

Bruce's gaze roams the fine lines of his body, stopping at his crotch. 

The chastity cage shines in the early sun from the open blinded windows. Sign that Alfred had passed. And left him there. By Bruce's order, no doubts. 

A dip in the mattress has Jason glaring at the bastard who started massaging and kissing first the feet, and making his way upward, slowly.

Even if he wasn't tied up, Jay knows he barely stand a chance against that shapely mountain of a man. If Bruce wants something or someone, it happens. 

That's why Jason's here in the first place. He tried escaping, but you can't run away for long when dealing with a multimillionaire, he has everyone in his pockets. 

After some negotiations and mediating from Alfred, the two of them had reached a compromise. Mainly that the library is out of bounds of Bruce's games, also good food (not drugged) and he can go back to school and finish his education. At the end of the day, Jason had a sugar daddy and Bruce had a playmate.

But he wasn't the only one.

When Dick Grayson came back from a business trip, not aware of the new addition to the household, to find an unknown crying boy strapped to Bruce's desk in the study and Bruce himself with a belt in hand.... Awkward didn't cover it.

All hell broke loose and Grayson has been trying to change the first impression he left on Jason ever since…

With those hands kneading his thighs like that, it's distracting him a little from his anger and humiliation at being used without his say on the matter.

Not that good with words and emotion in his private life, Bruce preferes actions, demonstrated by silence barely broken by Jay's muffled protests, as the man's leaves a trail of hickeys leading to his crotch.

Fingers lightly tracing the design on the metal, entwine tiny metal bats with hollow ones, showing the skin underneath. Beautiful, functional and the bane of Jason's existence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First scene is the beggining sort of. The second scene is Jason's session with Dick and Timmy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this before I fell out of inspiration for this verse.  
Non betaed and non edited. Very rough draft but still, enjoy!

Before Bruce Wayne, Jason had been a 19 years old mechanic in one of the nicer shop in the Narrows, studying to be a nurse and had a passion for litterature.

They met at a charity art expo where Jason had helped a friend set up his art and was invited to stay and live a little. Bruce overheard him talking about the pulley and suspension system he had set up for the event. Intrigued, the millionnaire, joined the conversation. Along the evening, he was charmed by that rough looking but intellectual young man. His interest was piqued, enough so to propose work. Redoing Dick's exercise room, a surprise for the man's birthday.

During the work, Bruce set himself in getting to know Jason better. Even Alfred liked that smart, skilled and polite young man, to the point of appointing him room for the late nights of work.   
Under pretense of asking for assistance, the butler showed Jason the library. His reaction was priceless and proved to Alfred that those books will be respected and loved.

During the weeks of the work, Bruce ended up showing Jason the Cave, his personal pleasure center, sex dungeon. At first to improve the support system, then one thing leading to another, Jason found himself trying some of the equipment under Bruce's guidance. And how delighted he was at the discovery of the Prince Edouard piercing the young man had recently had installed. Oh, the pleasures in store for them.

...

"Dick! What you think you doing?!" Jason

"Shhh, be good Little Wing" Dick

"Or what? Ughn… Did you...drugged me!?" jason

"Don't be absurd. Simply the best oils and lotions for you… And a natural concoction from Damian, just a little something to help you relax and make this session pleasant for everyone involved." Dick

"Damian?" Jason

"He got it from Talia. Okay then! Let's start! Jason, tonight is to let you get out some tensions and teach Timmy a more 'hands-on' approach instead of just observing from a distance." Dick

"Little.. stalker… cute..!?" Jason

"Looks like it's taking effect! Hey! Did you know our little Timmy has begun to study ropes bondage?" Dick

"Yeah Big Bird… I know... was... helping… babybird…" Jason 

"Ok so, I've been helping him too and, with how cranky you've-" Dick 

"Cr'nky?" Jason 

"With the cage and your attitude about it getting worse. Yeah, cranky. So we- I decided that we'd give you a good time to relax, enjoy yourself, teach Tim some things and oh! how you look scrumptious all tied up in red Jay! Timmy, you did a great job with those soft ropes!" Dick

"They're just basic knots." Tim

"But the effect is stunning! The Box Tie for his upper body, putting his tits on display, mixed with the Frog Tie for the legs, restraining him efficiently and giving us the possibility to position him how we want. He's beautiful Timmy." Dick

"..thanks.." Tim

"What do you think Jason?" Dick

"...fuck... you dick...head" Jason

"Other way around tonight. And I'm giving you a chance to behave or I'll have to gag you." Dick

"Go gag... yourself...you mmrf ggghhh!" Jason

"Warned ya. Ooh You look so pretty Jay! I want to lick you all over." Dick

Muffled expletives

"But not tonight, tonight's about teaching Tim and giving you a good time all the while. What do you want to begin with, Timbo?" Dick

An eternity of torturous bliss. Lips, tongues, teeth. Nerves alighted with sensations. Feather light touches, fingers, hands. The ropes against his skin. Perked up nipples. Shuddering No release. Cannot move. No relief. Only sensations piling on and on and on.

**Author's Note:**

> Might continue it but don't hold your breath.


End file.
